


Marks

by crazywalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, F/M, First Time, Megstiel - Freeform, My First Smut, Other, Smut, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is alone in a motel when Meg appears and seduces him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt to write a smutty fic. It takes place at some point after 6x10. Hope you like it, comments and criticism are highly appreciated :)

Leaning against the wall of the dark, dirty motel room, she stood in silence and watched the man whose back was turned towards her. She could hear the quiet swoosh of the cars driving by on the highway a mile away, hear the couple fucking a few rooms further, hear his steady breath while he stared out of the window.

She knew he had sensed her although he didn’t turn around. The muscles in his broad shoulders moved slightly as he started to speak. 

“Why are you here?”

Smirking, she crossed her arms over her chest. “Happy to see you, too, Clarence.” 

Castiel turned around to face her. “What do you want, Meg?”

“Ah, nothing, just checking on my unicorn.”

The angel squinted and said, “I am not a unicorn. And I don’t need a demon to check on me. I am able to take care of myself.”

“Well, whatever,” she pushed herself off the wall, taking a few steps in his direction. “So, where’re your buddies?”

“Sam and Dean are on a hunt. They said they don’t need my help so I’m staying here.”

The demon raised an eyebrow. “Means they won’t be back before dawn, right?”

“I guess. Why do you want to know that?”

“Oh, just making sure no one interrupts us,” Meg grinned.

Cas was even more confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, you know what I’m talking about. You and I are gonna continue what we started.” Winking at him, she closed the distance between the two of them, grabbed the collar of Cas’s trench coat and shoved the angel against the wall.

Castiel gripped her wrist and tried to shove her away from him, but she was faster. The demon stood up on tiptoes, put a hand on Cas’s neck to pull him down and kissed him. The angel’s eyes widened for a second, then he gave in and closed them, kissing back.

She withdrew from him, looking up into the incredible blue of his eyes. “I see you do remember, Clarence.”

“I still don’t know who Clarence is. And yes, I do. But it was just this one time.” He pushed her away and walked into the middle of the small room to get away from her.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” The demon grinned.

“Yes, you are. I want you to leave.” 

“Aaaw, c’mon Cas, you don’t mean that. Admit it, you want me.”

“You’re a demon.”

Meg laughed. “So fucking what? Doesn’t change the fact that you kissed me back then. And hell, that was what I call passion. So, let’s pick up where we left off, shall we?”

“Meg, it was a mistake. I did not know what I was doing. I had seen it on TV and thought that was how I was supposed to react.”

Approaching Cas again, she reached for his tie, preventing him from backing off. “Then I really wanna know how it is when you know what you’re doing.” With these words, she pulled on his tie so that Cas’s face was right in front of hers. “And honestly, your reaction was great. Hard to forget,” she purred, hustling the angel across the room until he once again was pushed against a wall.

The demon grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head, pressing her vessel’s body against Castiel’s. “Is that an angel blade in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”

The angel blushed slightly, swallowed and responded: “That’s… my vessel…”

“Don’t lie to me, Clarence, I know how vessels work. And I know that you want me… You know that there’s something going on between you and me.”

“There is nothing. You are a demon, I am an angel of the Lord. You know this would mean chaos.”  
“Says who? And since when aren’t you a trouble maker?” All of a sudden, Meg let one of her hands slide down Cas’s body and stopped at his crotch. He gasped, staring at her with wide eyes.

“You still saying you don’t want me?” Teasing him, she squeezed a little, curious about his reaction; she wasn’t disappointed as the angel tried to stifle a moan.

While she moved a little closer, the demon smiled. “Why are you lying to yourself, Castiel? Don’t fight it, it’s not like all hell’s gonna break loose when we fuck. So why’re you trying so hard to resist me?” She placed a kiss on Cas’s neck while loosening his tie.

“Because you are a monster. I don’t…” As Meg bit the slightly scratchy skin on his neck, he couldn’t stop himself from groaning.

“Well, this monster is obviously having a big effect on you.” He could hear the smile in her voice.

The angel did everything he could to stay in control over his vessel, but with his soul desiring the demon – yes, the demon, not this woman she possessed – it was nearly impossible.

Automatically, his hands reached for her, grabbing her waist to pull her closer even though he knew he should get as far away from her as possible. But he couldn’t. Truth was he hadn’t been able to forget the kiss they had shared.

“Y-you should… you have to stop that...” Both of them knew he didn’t mean it.

Without a warning, Meg ripped his trench coat from his shoulders, unbuttoned his shirt and let her hands wander over Cas’s chest and stomach, admiring his muscles. At the feeling of her cold hands caressing his skin Castiel lost it. Gripping her hair with one hand, he pressed his lips on hers.

Meg responded to his kiss by parting her lips and sliding her tongue into the angel’s mouth.

He had given up his attempts to resist her, didn’t try to stop her as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. In fact, without even realizing it, he slipped his hands under her shirt, digging his nails into her skin when she bit him again.

The demon dragged his white shirt off his shoulders and pulled her own shirt over her head, tossing it on the floor. Cas’s pants were next, Meg kneeled down and pulled them down to his ankles. She could see the bulge in his boxers.

The angel grabbed her upper arms, hauled her up again while stepping out of his trousers and kicking his shoes off, and pushed her up against the wall.

“Uuh, Clarence, I like it when you get rough with me,” she gasped, dragging her nails down his back to leave marks. He was hers, at least for this night, and she wanted to remind him of that.

To keep her from talking, he kissed her passionately, heat raging through his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to feel his warm skin on hers.

Nervously Cas’s fingers reached for Meg’s jeans, trembling a little when he undid the button and pulled down the zipper.

In Meg’s opinion, it took much too long, so she pushed the angel away from her, removed her boots and jeans and grinned up at Cas. “You nervous, Clarence?”

The angel couldn’t help but stare at the forbidden creature standing in front of him, smiling provocatively. He knew there probably would be consequences, but right now he didn‘t care. All he could think of was this demon, possessing this small woman’s body, and what he wanted to do with her. Just the thought of all the things that had crossed his mind now and then made him blush and his cock get even harder.

Meg slowly walked up to him, lay her hands on his chest and pushed so that he fell onto the bed. The demon climbed on top of him and started kissing, biting and sucking on his skin, leaving small red marks.

Castiel groaned and sat up, pulling her on his lap and burying his hands in her hair while she moved on to biting the skin beneath his left ear and kissing his jaw.

Gaining a little confidence, he tried to undo her bra. After half a minute of ineffective fumbling, Meg laughed, reached for the bra clasp and opened it with one hand.

“You really are inexperienced, aren’t you?” She didn’t even expect an answer. Cas pulled the bra away and dropped it on the floor next to the bed, then carefully caressed Meg’s sensitive skin, causing her to groan quietly.

“You know, you don’t have to be so cautious, it’s not like this vessel is made of sugar. I like it rough and hard,” she winked at the angel, took his hands and placed them on her ass, then bowed down again and kissed him hard. Castiel groaned, squeezing her butt instinctively.

When the demon finally broke the kiss and rose to stand in front of Cas who was sitting on the edge of the bed, he panted.

“Already out of breath, Clarence?” she grinned. “But we’re just getting started…” Meg hooked her thumbs into the hem of her black panties, slowly pushed them down to her ankles and stepped out of them.

The angel swallowed and avoided her gaze, tried to look everywhere but at this woman right in front of him, but she put a hand under his chin, forcing him to look up into her eyes.  
“C’mon, don’t be shy.”

His face bright red, he tried to free himself but she hauled him to his feet and pressed her cool, naked skin against his. For a moment, he wondered if she was always that cold, if it was normal because she was a demon. Then he gasped; she had slid her hands into the front of his boxers.  
“M-Meg…” 

“Shh, trust me, I know what I’m doing,” she murmured and stroked his rock-hard dick, worming a moan out of him. When she pressed her lips against his collarbone and wrapped her fingers around his cock, he buried his face in her hair and gritted his teeth to suppress his groaning. The demon jerked his boxers down and slowly moved her hand up and down the angel’s boner.

Cas couldn’t stand it any longer, he picked her up, turned around and threw her on the bed.

Meg raised an eyebrow and grinned, waiting for his next move. He climbed on top of her, leaned down and kissed her with desire while his hands explored every inch of her vessel’s body.

A shiver ran down her spine. She took his right hand and placed it on her crotch.

“See what you’re doing to me?” she whispered, pulled his head down and bit him again, leaving a red mark on his neck.

The angel’s caressing fingers caused her to moan. Meg grabbed his hips and pulled him closer.   
Instantly he thrust into her, hard and deep. A quiet scream escaped her, she hadn’t expected him to react like that. Castiel pinned her down with his body, his hands gripping the sheets, and started thrusting faster.

The demon looked up at his face but Cas had closed his eyes, trying to block out that he was just fucking a demon. More precisely, the demon he had daydreamed of for the last months.

If he was honest with himself, this was the best thing he had ever had experienced, also because he knew what he did was forbidden.

Her panting and moaning turned him on even more.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Meg allowed him to thrust into her even deeper. The angel groaned loudly.

All of a sudden, she flipped them over so that she sat on top of Cas, and started to ride him. Finally he opened his eyes, admiring the rocking body over him. He grabbed her ass and controlled her movements, making her fuck him even faster. The demon steadied herself by clawing her fingers into his shoulders when she noticed him nearing his climax. A few more thrusts from the angel, and he came, screaming her name. Meg didn’t even think of stopping until she came, too. After a few more seconds, her grip on his shoulders tightened.

With a “Oh hell, Clarence!” she collapsed on him.

Both of them were sweating and breathing heavily. With a tender gesture, Castiel put his arms around her. “Did you really have to scream ‘hell’?”

“I thought ‘oh god’ was a little inappropriate since you just fucked a demon”, Meg responded and smirked at him. “Still not happy about me being here?”

“You know that this should not have happened…”

“Well, it’s too late for that now.” Winking at the angel, the demon freed herself, got up and started dressing. “But don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody what you did. This is our dirty little secret.”

Cas sat up and watched her.

“Gotta admit, that wasn’t bad for a virgin,” Meg said. “We have to do this again.” Leaning down, she kissed him again and disappeared.

For a few more minutes, the angel just stared into space, thinking about what just had happened. He didn’t regret it, not really. Then he stood up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. When he looked in the mirror, he saw that his upper body was covered in red marks from her nails and teeth.

She had branded him her property.


End file.
